As structures fabricated on semiconductor wafers are reduced in size, charging damage associated with plasma processing becomes a serious problem. Charging damage generally occurs when structures being formed on the wafer with a plasma process, cause non-uniform charging of the structures. The non-uniform charging causes a differential voltage to form on the structures. Such a differential voltage can produce high currents or arcing in the structure that damage the structures. This can reduce yields and consequently increase manufacturing costs. As such, a need exists to provide methods capable of reducing plasma-induced charging damage during wafer processing.